Feel Good Inc
by untold
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! The Titans go on a trip to London and meet a certain group of... Gorillaz. CHAPTER 9 FINALLY UPDATED!
1. A Melancholy Town

My First Fan- Fic! The Titans go for a road trip to London and they meet a certain group of... Gorillaz. warning passible lemon

I don't own the teen titans or the Gorillaz

**Feel Good Inc.**

Chapter 1- Road Trip!

It was a rainy day at the T- tower and there was absolutely nothing for everyone to do.

"Dude I am so freaking bored!" Beastboy cried throwing the controller for the Game station across the living room.

"Robin looks up from his magazine and looks at Beastboy. "Why don't you go and clean your room for once, if you're so bored."

"When windmills fly!" Beastboy scoffed as he took a bite of some sort of tofu snack bar.

"I swear you come up with the most random things." Raven said in-between her meditations.

_I swear one of these days that green boy is going to get it coming to him_ Raven thought.

Cyborg and Starfire walked into the room with a box-full of bills and fan-mail.

"Okay ya'll here we go again with the bills" Cyborg said dumping it on the coffee table.

They all sighed and walked over to sort out who will pay for what. Cyborg was the first one to stick his hand into the pile to pick out

One at random. It was a bill that had in big bold print _PENTHOUSE._

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Cyborg said holding it in the air. "All right who's the pervert in here?"

Everybody looked at Beastboy who was trying to look for all of his fan mail.

"What?" he said looking a guilty as ever.

_Oh great here comes the abuse…_he thought

"Pease, friend Cyborg what is this 'Penthouse' you speak of?" Starfire asked taking it from his hand.

"Umm…. It's a… a magazine where you look at… apartments! Yeah, apartments!" Beastboy interrupted trying to change the subject.

"Friend Beastboy, you aren't planning on leaving the tower of titans are you?"

"Err… never mind" he said opening his first piece of fan mail. It was a love letter.

_Dear Beastboy san, _

_I love you so much! I wish that you would marry me!_

_When I first saw you on the news networks I knew that I had_

_Fallen in love. Andit really works out because were the same age!. _

_So please go out on a date with me… have a conversation… let _

_me play guitar for you… I actually wrote a song for you. I Love You!_

_Love, Noodle 333_

_Age 14_

"Hey guys, looks like Beastboy got a looove letter!" Cyborg laughed looking over his shoulder.

"What girl could possibly have the hots for Beastboy?" Raven scoffed.

_Besides me or that bitch Terra. _She thought

"She says she's 14 and her name is Noodle." He said. "What kind of a name is Noodle? Is it Japanese or something?"

"What is this Japanese?" Starfire asked

"It's a person who can't drive right because they have weird eye-" he was cut off by Cyborg hitting him over the head.

"You white-boys and your racism!" Cyborg said

"Hey, I'm green!... even though I am Italian…"

Robin took the envelope that it came from and read the address where it came from.

_Kong Studios, London, United Kingdom_

"Looks like she's from England." He said

"Oh I have always wished to go to this England! I have heard many great things about this place!" Starfire jumped into the air with joy.

"Yeah, we could use a vacation from all this rain." Rabin said "What do you guys think? Guys?"

Beastboy and Cyborg were beating the living crap out of each other until Robin broke it up.

"Actually even _I_, am getting tired of all this rain." Raven said looking out the window "I guess we can go to England for a vacation"

"ALL RIGHT ROAD TRIP!" Cyborg said at the doorway with everyone's luggage all ready packed.

To be continued….

Oh boy, looks like the titans are going to Europe!

Please rate!


	2. Watch Me as I Navigate

Err… I don't own the teen titans or the Gorillaz… a duh!

Feel Good Inc

Chapter 2: Watch Me as I Navigate

After a long fight of a crappy movie, and airline food which made them all barf, the titans had finally landed at the London International Airport. Everyone walks off the plane and waits for Beastboy. He comes out holding a barf-bag in his hands.

They go to the car rental depot to see if their "SUV" was ready for them to rent.

The Titans stood there looking at their car in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Raven said crossing her arms.

_This thing has to be smaller than Terra's breasts! _She thought

"Umm, Starfire I thought you ordered the car that we all choose together." Robin said

"Yes, I did but this was the only land mobile that they had here at the 'Enterprise'" Star said frowning.

The car was a 1960's Beetle… with a rusty sky-blue paint job.

"Oh well, let's just get to the hotel." Robin said opening the passenger door. Halfway off the hinge the door fell off landing on his foot.

"God Damn- Mother Fucking- Son of A- ARRG! #$#&!" he cursed

"Friend Raven, what do all of those words mean?" Starfire said tugging on her cloak.

Raven's hand hit the left side of her head and sighed.

After Cyborg treated Robin's foot they were on their way to the hotel, which was all the way on the other side of the UK.

They had just past the London city border and were heading into an area of dead trees and grass, where there was no life at all.

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy said looking out the window

"No" Raven said crossing her arms.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" they all screamed.

Beastboy bored yet again looked at Raven and poked her shoulder.

"Don't touch me…" she said

Beastboy morphed into an octopus and poked her in random places… (Yes even there)

"STOP IT!"

He put his finger in front of her face and said "_I'm not touching you..." _he laughed and then poked her again.

Raven's eyes turned red and she grew two more on her forehead. The inside of the tiny car turned black and it started weaving out of control. It then fell into a ditch on the side of the road.

As soon as the crash ended the darkness went away and Beastboy was in a fettle position.

"No more dark mommy, no more dark mommy, no more dark-"he muttered rocking back and forth.

"Is everyone alright?" Cyborg said opening the driver door.

"Yeah" they all said in there own way.

"Were are we?" Robin said rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head.

There was a gate a few feet away with a sign over it that read _KONG STUDIOS. _It began to rain and they tried to cover their heads.

"NO! Not my hair gel!" Rabin cried using Raven's cloak as an umbrella. He was also using it as an excuse to get a peek at her boobs.

"Hey there's a building up there with lights on. Maybe they'll let us in." Cyborg said opening the gate.

As they walked toward the tall hill, thousands apon thousands of grave stones surrounded them.

"_My kind of place"_ Raven thought looking at one of the tomb stones with a spray-painted hexagram on it.

They finally reached the front door and rang the bell.

"Bloody hell! Who the fuck is it?" they heard a voice behind the door.

The door slammed open and a shadowy figure with a cape like Raven's walked foreword… it was Murdoc Nicalls.

To be continued….

The first encounter with the two animated worlds!

Please Rate!


	3. Is Everybody in?

Ok, I don't own the teen titans or the Gorillaz… yap, yap, blah, blah, dribble, dribble, dribble!

Ok back to our story…

**Feel Good Inc.**

Chapter 3: Is Everybody In?

"Who the hell are you? A green boy, a goth, a human traffic light, a red-head, and a… robot thingy." Murdoc said glaring at them.

"Err… We're the Teen Titans" Robin said coming out from under Raven's cloak. "I'm Robin; they are Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy."

"This isn't Halloween, now go home!" He said slamming the door in Robin's face causing him to get a bloody nose.

"ARG! Mother fuckin- son of a- AHH!" he shouted holding his face.

"Robin you are OK, yes?" Starfire said rushing over to him.

"It's only a little blood"

"Speaking of blood…" Cyborg said looking in the other direction. "I think they want ours!"

Walking toward them was a bunch of rotting, zombie, corpses.

"AHH!" they all screamed rushing back to the boor.

"LET US IN! LET US IN!" they shouted banging on the door.

The door opened slightly to revile a blue-haired, skinny man.

"Oy, who is it?" the figure asked.

"LET US IN!" they shouted.

The door widened more so the man was fully showing; He looked past them to see the zombies crawling toward them.

He walked past them taking a switch-blade out of his pocket. The zombies stopped where they were a stared in shock.

"AHH! It's the 2-D run away." They shouted.

The zombies crawled away trying to escape. Then the man walked up to one of them and stabbed one in the neck. He wiped the blood on his shirt leaving a nasty stain.

"Alright loves, they aren't go in to be a bother-in ya anymore." He said turning back to the teenagers.

(A/N: please excuse the poor grammar but that's the way that he talks.)

"Why did those zombies run away from you?" Robin asked.

"Well if ya stand your grounds they won't bugs ya." Ha said "You looks like your freezing, won't cha come in?"

The shivering teens walked into the building looking around the front lobby. Beastboy sneezed and turned into various animals each time.

"Did tat green lad just turn into hippo, ten a chicken?" the man asked.

"Yeah…" Beastboy sniffled. "I have the ability to turn into ani- A CHEW!" he turns into a turtle.

* * *

After the titans had introduced them selves and told the man about their abilities it was the man's turn to speak. 

"Me names Dullard, buts everybody calls me 2-D" he said

"_Where have I heard that name before?" _Robin thought to himself

Starfire gasped and said "Oh my, you are from the band of Gorillaz, yes?"

"Oy am. Buts we aren't really gorillas, were peoples." 2-D said

Starfire flies over to him am hugs him so hard that he can't breath.

"Oxygen!" he shouted.

"Oh I am sorry." She said.

"Is okay love."

Starfire giggled

"I guess I'll shows you around." 2-D said opening a door to a corridor.

Behind the door was a tall, thin, Japanese teenager listening to some music. She had dark purple hair almost black which covered her lovely dark eyes. She held a Fender Telecaster in her hands playing along to the music.

"Noodle love…" 2-D said. "We haves some guests…"

Noodle turns around to see the group of teenagers and her eyes to directly to Beastboy.

"_That's Noodle? Oh my God, Dude, she's hot!" _Beastboy thought to himself

Noodle smiled and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. She put her hands on the sides a Beastboy's neck. Then after a second she slipped her tongue into his mouth for a few seconds and then broke the kiss.

Everyone gasped, including Beastboy.

"That's how we say hello in Japan." She smiled

"No, it isn- OW!" 2-D shouted as Noodle elbowed him in the crotch.

"I wish to be greeted as well…" Starfire said.

"Umm…" she stalled. "Maybe later…"

To be continued…

* * *

Looks like we know who's going to be the main pairing is going to be! LOL

Please Rate ;)

p.s.- don't get this Noodle confused with the Noodle in the old Gorillaz videos like _"Clint Eastwood"_

-To see what the Noodle is this story looks like see the video- _Dare _by the Gorillaz.


	4. Maybe In Time You'll Want to Be Mine

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews. It looks like everyone liked the end of the chapter lol ;)

OK I don't own the Teen Titans or the Gorillaz- yap, yap blah….:P

Now on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Feel Good Inc

Chapter 4: Maybe In Time You'll Want to be Mine

After Noodle had introduced herself to the titans, 2-D continued to show them around Kong studios. They walked up to another door with the banging of drums and symbols coming from behind it.

On the door was a poster that said _I 3 HOGS_. He opens the door and the titans are blasted back by the sound waves coming from the symbols. 2-D didn't go flying because he was used to the force.

"Ay, Russ we've got sum companies." He said.

Russel stops playing and waddles his lard over to the doorway.

"Yo, D who's visiting?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Tis is the Teen Titans, they's from the U.S." 2-D said

"Umm… do you realize that that guy is half-robot and that white-boy has green-skin?"

"Hey! How do people always know that I'm white when I have green skin?" Beastboy scoffed.

"Because half of your sentences start with 'Dude.'" Cyborg said.

"Oh man, I'm hungry. Hey you, the cyborg guy, you want to go get something to eat with me?"

"What do you got?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh nothing just meat… lots and lots of meat."

"Uh hell yes!" Cyborg followed Russel to the kitchen, while the other's continued on their tour with 2-D.

Next 2-D slowly opened the door to the indoor parking-lot.

"Keep very quiet…" he whispered as they tip-toed over to a RV.

The RV was rocking back and forth over and over again… I think you know.

"This is Murdoc's winnibago." He whispered. "Whatever you do, none of ya girlies go anywhere nears here without me… K?"

Raven nodded her head knowing what would happen to her is she ever did go in there.

"Please, what will happen to us if we go in there?" Starfire asked

"Your sixteen and you don't even know about the birds and the bees?..." Beastboy asked.

She nodded her head no.

"…Never mind…"

2-D then lead them back into the building where they got into the elevator to go to the second floor.

(A/N: … yes I do know my way around _Kong Studios_ lol! I've been to the web-site lots of times ;)

The doors opened and they went to the kitchen, where Russel and Cyborg where.

The blue-haired man opens the door to the kitchen and walks in followed but the others, except Beastboy.

About halfway though the corridor Beastboy saw a hand coming out from a doorway. The hand was making the motion to "come here."

He did as the hand told him and went into the room. In there Noodle was waiting for him.

She wore a white shirt with a orange circle on it. It barely any coverage and she whitish-pink pants which stopped a little above her ankles.

"So do you wanna hang out?" Noodle asked walking toward him.

She moved her index finger up and down his chest. This was getting Beastboy extremely hard in the pants.

"_Oh dude I'm wearing this spandex suit! If she sees this boner I'm going to ruin my chances with her! ARG, Fuck!" _he thought to himself

"_Wait maybe I can do something that can take my mind…" _

"Umm… Hey do you like music?" he asked.

Noodle gave him a blank stare.

"Sorry, stupid guestion." He said staring at the floor.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked

"Sure Dude! I mean dudet, I mean, yeah totally!"

Noodle then went over to her walk-in closet and slid open the door...

* * *

Hey I think we know what's going to happen next! lol... You don't know? Well just wait till the next chapter... 


	5. Never Did No Harm, It's Dare

I don't own the Teen Titans or the Gorillaz… blah, blah, blah.

Well I'm pretty sure that all of you knew what was going to happen next! Lol! Well now it's going to happen with something at the end…

**

* * *

**

Feel Good Inc

Chapter 5: Never did no harm…

Noodle slid open the door to her closet. Beastboy's eyes widen to the sight that he saw.

"AHH!" he screamed "What the hell is that?"

Noodle turns around as she pressed a button behind her.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just here to add a little rhythm." She said

"Rhythm?"

A siren noise blared in the background while some sort a liquid was rushing through tubes into the head. Then the head started to come to life, and it began speaking…

"It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's DARE!"

Music started playing and Noodle went over to Beastboy to dance with him. They started dancing at a short to each other and then moved closer.

"Do you like the song I made?" Noodle tried to say over the pounding music.

"Yeah it's great! Is that you singing?" he asked her

"Yeah it's me. I don't really like my voice though."

"I think you have a nice voice, actually I think its kinda beautiful." He complimented her.

The sliding door closes and the song has ended and they were both out of breath. Beastboy falls over on top of her bed to relax.

His eyes closed and he felt something touch his lips. It was Noodle kissing him.

Soon the gentle kissing turned into a passionate 1st base. Noodle moaned a little in the middle of it while she started taking Beastboy's shirt off.

Then Beastboy took her shirt off and undid the back of her bra with ease… (A/N: Okay I know that no guy can to that in one try but… yeah, I though it could happen here)

They undid each other's pants and were now just their underwear. Beastboy with a pair of dark-purple boxers and Noodle with a pair of panties with a heart over you know where.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this?" he asked her. "I won't do if you-"

He was cut off by Noodle's lips landing on his.

"Yes… I trust you." She said taking off her panties.

Beastboy takes his boxers off and starts kissing the sensitive spot on her neck. She moans.

Then he turns over so that she is on the bottom of him and he's on top, but both facing each other.

He gives himself a moment to brace himself for what he's about to do.

"_Ok BB you can do this! All you gotta do is just go in and out and… oh crap what if I come before her? Oh shit I haven't thought of that!" _he thought to himself.

Little did he know that Noodle was thinking the same thing or almost the same thing in her mind.

"_Ok Noodle girl you've gotten this far, you can do it! He's just going to go in and out of … oh crap what if I chicken out and I think it hurts too much?" _she thought to herself.

"Are you ready?" Beastboy asked her.

She nodded her head 'yes.'

He gently broke her virginal wall and went inward. She screams in pain.

"Go ahead. I'm Ok." She said catching her breath.

Beastboy began thrust himself in and out of her passionately while kissing her neck. Noodle put her arms on his shoulders to increase the leverage.

The pain that was overtaking her lower body soon turned into pleasure and ecstasy.

Soon enough her juices came from her and began to spill over Beastboy's penis.

She gave a scream from her orgasm and her back arched.

Beastboy stops after he was finished and kisses Noodle on the cheek.

"You know, your voice always sounds beautiful." He said

"Thanks. And your pretty good in the sack if you know what I mean." She giggled

Then they both fell asleep in each others arms as if they were in their own world and nothing else mattered… nothing was ever going to separate them.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Umm… Did anyone else hear that?" Raven asked

"Hear what?" Cyborg said with his mouth full of steak.

"Tis prolly just Noodle playin her "Dare" sung again." 2-D said.

To be continued...

* * *

YEAH! I know that that lemon sucked but it was my first try...

Please Rate!


	6. The World is Spinning to Fast

I don't own the Teen Titans or the Gorillaz. Blah, blah, blah!

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been on vacation in Italy.

Alright that lemon sucked! I know, so let's move on shall we?

On with our story!

**

* * *

**

Feel Good Inc.

Chapter 6: The World is Spinning to Fast…

Beastboy woke the next morning with a felling of accomplishment, but he also felt a feeling of guilt.

"_Did we… wow! I did it. But what will the others think? What if I got her…" _he gulped as he thought to himself.

"Noodle wake up." He said nudging her shoulder.

"Mmm… what is it?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay we might have a situation here. Last night I didn't use a condom."

"Relax. I know that you didn't wear one, that's why I'm on the pill."

"Oh, alright. But still I think that we have done something that wasn't very good. I mean if the others found out that we, you know had sex, then I would get my ass kicked!" he said waving his arms in the air.

"Fine, let's just act like you just spent the night in my room and nothing happened between us." She said getting out of bed.

She leans over to kiss Beastboy and then says. "But I still love you anyway."

Meanwhile in the kitchen of Kong Studios…

"Hey has anyone seen Beastboy anywhere?" Robin asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No" they all replied. Except for 2-D who had his head lying on the table; high from his pain-killers.

Then Beastboy and Noodle walked into the room.

"Morning." Noodle said stretching her arms into the air.

"Hey BB what happened to you last night? You just disappeared out of nowhere." Cyborg asked.

"Umm…" he looked towards Noodle and they both gulped. "Noodle offered my to sp end the night in her room, and I took the offer."

Robin's eyebrow rose. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Starfire said squeezing a bottle of mustard onto her toast. "I heard many things in the room of Noodle."

**Flashback (while Star talks)**

"I went to the door to hear why there was noise. I heard the music of dancing, then I heard moans and sighs, and then I heard a scream. But it was of the scream of fear though. It was different."

**End Flashback**

Everybody's jaws dropped onto the table as Noodle and Beastboy tried to tip-toe out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Muds said blocking the doorway. "I also heard what happened last night. I could hear that bloody scream from me Winnebago!"

Noodle blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm gonna kill you green-boy!" Russel said pulling up his sleeve.

Noodle stepped in-front of BB with her arms out. "No! I won't let you hurt him!"

"You've got to be kidding me! You two are only fourteen! You can't just sleep with a person without being in serious relationship!" Russel said.

"I love him and, and, he loves me! That's all that matters! Doesn't it Beastboy?" Noodle turns to him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. I love her and we know that what we did wasn't right. It's just that I…" he said as Noodle went over to hold his hand.

"Look, we get it you two love each other and you had sex. Can we move on now?" Raven said with a sigh.

"Fine." Rabin said. "But, Beastboy what you still did was dangerous. Have you two even been tested yet for STDs?"

They shook their heads 'no.'

"You could have gotten one or even given her one! Or worse you could have gotten her pregnant!"

"I know…" he said rubbing his foot into the floor.

"Oy tink that you'se need to just go and get tested, don't you think so?" 2-D said, finally lifting his head off the table.

"I guess I'll drive you to the hospital then." Muds said.

He grabbed the keys from the counter and started walking to the parking lot.

"Alright, I guess." Noodle said following him.

"So… I just see you guys later." He said trying to have a since of humor.

Everyone just gave him a blank stare.

Beastboy, then just closes the door slowly, with a loud creak.

Once they reached the parking lot Murdoc walked over to a car that looked like a jeep which came from the army.

"Alright then hop in! Woahahahahaha!" he laughed

They both got into the back seat; there weren't any seatbelts.

He started the ignition and engine started rumbling. A song played on the stereo and Murdoc turned the volume up; it was _19-2000. _

"Woahahahahahaha!" he laughed revving the engine.

"Oh boy…" Noodle shivered as she grabbed onto the roll-cage bar.

"What?" BB asked

"We're in for a bumpy rIDE!" she said as Muds floored the gas pedal.

The geep screeched out of the lot and raced over to an abandoned highway.

The road was surrounded by those things pumping for oil in the ground. Then as they climbed a hill in the road they saw before them a giant loop.

"DUDE! WHAT KIND OF HIGHWAY IS THIS?" Beastboy cried over the loud engine.

Murdoc then pressed a button to release the nitro so the car could now enter the loop.

"AHHHHH!" Beastboy screamed like a little girl.

To be continued…

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnn! In case you haven't noticed yet I'm sort of putting Beastboy in some of the Gorillaz videos. Gee I wonder what will happen next… oh yah I'll let you keep reading the story!

Pease Rate!


	7. It's Part of My Collapse

I don't own the Teen Titans or Gorillaz… blah, blah, BLAH!

By the way my friend was the one who told me that 2-D's name was Dullard… what a bitch j/k j/k (hugs) Oh, and I really love all of your ideas!

Ok when we last left our friend Beastboy he was in a jeep, traveling at nearly the speed of a plane, heading into a loop, on a highway… Gee let's see what happens!

Now! On with our story!

**

* * *

**

Feel Good Inc

Chapter 7: It's Part of My Collapse

The jeep climbed into the giant loop and almost didn't make it through. Beastboy continued screaming while Noodle was also freaked out.

Even though she had done this hundreds of times she could never get over Murdoc's crazy style of driving.

"_Oh shit…"_ Beastboy thought to himself.

The car now went onto a bridge where the middle section of it was completely missing.

"Woahahaha." Muds laughed yet again.

They flew off the edge of the bridge and just as it seemed as though they would make it across… they fell.

The car finally landed on the ground without even a scratch. Amazingly, they had landed right in-front of the hospital.

"Ha! I love me short cuts." Murdoc said getting out of the car.

Noodle hopped over the side and looks back to see Beastboy once again rocking back and forth in his fetal position.

"No more bridges mommy, no more bridges mommy, no more bridges mommy…" he muttered to himself.

Noodle rubs his shoulder to get him out of it.

"C'mon BB, let's get this over with." She said

They walked into the cold hospital lobby and the doors slid closed behind them; grabbing a-hold of Beastboy's jump suit. It then gets tugged out of the door and snaps BB in the butt.

"Will you shut up green-boy! I want to go back to me winne (Winnebago) I've got women waiting." He said walking up to the counter with his hands in his pockets.

"Can I help you sir?" A young beautiful nurse asked.

"Why yes..." he laughed. "Maybe you could come with me back to me car and can do a little… OW!"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, since the nurse slapped him across the face.

"Can we have an appointment to see the doctor please?" Noodle asked leaning over the counter.

"Of coarse miss." She began to type on her computer. "Name please?" she asked

"Noodle."

"I beg your pardon."

"Yes, my name is Noodle."

"I'm sorry but I need your real name miss."

Noodle began blushing from embarrassment.

(A/N: Noodle doesn't know her real name)

"Umm… could you put down Garfield Logan please?" Beastboy said walking up and putting him hand on Noodle's shoulder.

She tried to give Beastboy a smile, but it was hard to because everyone was starring at them.

------

They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Then finally a man appeared from behind a door with a clipboard in his hands.

"Garfield Logan?" he called out.

"I guess that's us." Beastboy said putting down him magazine.

They walked into the doctor's office and they sat down on the long bed/chair thing. (A/N: Sorry but I don't really know what that thing is when I'm in there.: P)

The doctor walks into the room.

"Wow! I think we need to operate immediately! This boy is green!" he said dropping his papers.

"Dude, no! I'm normal or well… sort of, but anyway." He said waving his arms in the air. "We're here for something else."

"Oh, alright then what seem to be the problem?"

"Well we don't know, or we don't know _yet_." He gulped.

"I see… well have you two ever been tested before?"

"No" they replied

"Well then…" he walks over to a drawer, opens it and takes out two cups. "Please take these to the water closet (toilets) and give some sample of your urine please."

(A/N: This is how we do it in Norway.)

So they each walked into separate rooms to provide their sample. Noodle had no problem with heir's but Beastboy on the other hand…

**Inside Water Closet:**

"_URG! I hate these things!" _Beastboy thought to himself as he went into the cup. He filled it up all the way to the rim.

"_Oh, maybe that's too much." _So he poured a little of it into the toilet.

"_Dammit! Now it's too little" _so he goes again into the cup.

"… _URG! Now it's too much again!" _

**Meanwhile: **

"Well your friend is taking quite a while for a urine sample." The doctor chuckled

"He's my boyfriend." Noodle muttered.

Beastboy then walks into the room with a cup covered with yellow liquid. Then he shoves it into the doctor's chest.

"Here's your stupid piss!" he muttered stamping his feet over to a chair.

"Ok… I'll go analyze the results." The doctor said as he walked out the door.

"What happened in there?" Noodle asked

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Beastboy sighed.

"_What the fuck? Why the bloody hell is there piss everywhere?" _The slight sound of Murdoc's yelling could be heard from the water closet all the way to their room.

Beastboy just slouched down in his chair.

--------------

The doctor finally came back with the results.

"Good news." He said "You both don't have any STDs and there isn't _anybody_ on the way."

They both sighed with relief.

"Alright let's head back to Kong then." Noodle said.

Muds was waiting in the lobby for them.

"Finally! It's about time." He said getting out of his chair.

Then Beastboy's communicator starts ringing and he answered it.

"Beastboy." Robin's face appeared on the miniature screen. "We've got trouble, get back here ASAP! This is an emergency we-" he was cut off.

To be continued…

* * *

YES! My first cliff-hanger! lol… eh, sort of. 

P.S. -And Conrad's to Bluebloodshot who was the first to actually notice that all of the chapters (except the first) all had lines from Gorillaz songs as the title!

P.S.S. - Hey sorry that I've been taking a while to update! But… I've actually got a lot of homework from my teachers! bangs head on keyboard jhyttyfc5rkif789


	8. I'm Useless but Not for Long

I don't own the Teen Titans or the Gorillaz… there I said it.

Oh, and I don't own the rights to either.

When welast left our story, Robin called Beastboy on the communicator but was cut off.

Now on with our story!

**

* * *

**

Feel Good Inc

Chapter 8: I'm Useless but Not for Long

"Robin? Are you there?" Beastboy said into the speaker. But all there was on the screen was just a black background.

"We have to head back." He said

"Why, what's going on?" Noodle asked him, taking his hand.

"I don't know, but it sounds bad. We better go." He said walking through the sliding door to the parking lot.

"OK, let's head back Muds… Murdoc?" she turned around to see him still hitting on the nurse behind the counter.

"So what do ya say?" he chuckled "Do you wanna go back to me winne, and have a little fun?"

"Come on! We have to go!" she said

He just ignored her.

"Fine then, have it your way." She then runs over to him and puts him into a sleeper hold, which knocked him out.

(A/N: She's a karate girl… see the _Game of Death _video of when she was younger)

She drags him by the feet out the door but his head got slammed on in the doors. Noodle released him from the door and then tossed him into the back set of the geep; where Beastboy was waiting.

"Dude! What did you do!" Beastboy said holding him head. "Who's going to drive us back? We don't have licenses!"

"I'll take care of it." She said hopping into the driver's seat. Beastboy got into the passenger seat.

"_Oh man, what a day this is turning out to be." _He thought to himself as Noodle put the key from Murdoc's pocket into the ignition.

She started the engine "Relax, I've been… _practicing_." She said.

The car pulls out of the lot and back onto the highway. And surprisingly she drove a lot smoother than Muds.

"So back in the waiting room" She said "You said that you're name was 'Garfield Logan?'"

"Yeah it is… umm, I've been meaning to ask you." He said. "Why is your name Noodle?"

She sighed. "It's sort of a long story. I was Fedex'd to London when I was only ten. Though I don't know why, I had lost all memory of my childhood. I didn't speak a single lick of English… except for the word noodle. And well since it was the only word that I could speak, they just named me Noodle. But I've actually grown to like it!" she laughed.

"Wow" Beastboy said. "So have you found out anything about you're childhood yet?"

"Err… are you sure you really want me to tell you?" she gulped

"Positive."

"In Japan I was raised with twenty something kids who were taught how to destroy, kill people, and even make bombs. Everyone had their one special ability. Mine was, fortunately for me, was the ability to play music. Everything else is still a blur though."

(A/N: Taken from information presented at

Beastboy had a blank expression on his face and all that he could say was "Wow…"

-----

They finally reached Kong Studios and they saw smoke coming from the building and then an explosion.

"Come on! We have to go help!" Beastboy said opening the door.

In the Lobby the titans were seen firing at some things in the smoke. Then Robin jumps to give one of the giant figures a drop-kick. But it just caught him by his ankle and flung him back into a wall.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted flying over to him.

"They're too strong!" Cyborg said. "We have to get out of here!"

Cyborg and Raven ran outside as the others were sill inside.

"Robin, please you have to wake up! We have to-"Starfire was cut off by the giant figure sweeping his arm sideways, sending her flying.

The smoke began to settle and the giant monsters were revealed. They were zombies; but they weren't just regular zombies they were gorilla zombies with huge upper torsos. Having a combination of muscle and rotting flesh.

The gorilla stomped his way over to Starfire as Beastboy and Noodle dragged Robin's unconcise body to safety.

Starfire screamed and covered her head when the zombie raised his huge arms to smash her. She waited for the pain to come but it didn't… instead it was the roaring of the gorilla in pain.

2-D was on the zombie's back trying to hold on as best as he could. "Oy am so tired of you bloody zombies killing everyone!" he said as he stuck his switchblade in it's neck.

The zombie fell down onto the floor because if the loss of blood, but mainly because its head was nearly decapitated.

"Are you alright love?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

She looked up at the tall, blue haired man, who was offering his hand to her. With his deep empty black eyes, and his cute smile, she closed her eyes and hugged him. Then she kissed him without any notice.

2-D's hands started twitching; because of the surprise he was given.

Starfire ends the kiss and looks up at him passionately. They were him they're own little world with no one else to intrude.

But then another zombie starts running up to them making a giant roar. As they both cringed in fear, Beastboy jumped in front of tem morphing into a gorilla.

The two primates started fighting as Noodle also jumped into it. Beastboy gave the zombie a right hook and it fell backward trying to regain its balance. When it finally looked back up, there was Noodle's foot. She gave it a backward flip kick and it went flying.

Beastboy morphed back into his human state and went to go check on the other two people who were in the room.

"Starfire, 2-D! Are you guys ok!" he ran running towards them. The two of them were in each other's arms with a tear running down Starfire's cheek with a smile on her face.

Just then another group of zombies broke through a door and roared.

"We've got to get out of here!" Noodle said grabbing Beastboy's hand.

They ran outside into the cemetery where the others were and the zombie gorillas fallowed them.

Meanwhile, inside the Geep…

"Oh, my freaking head… Noodle and her damn sleeper hold." He said sitting up off the seat.

He looked over to the building on the hill top and saw smoke coming from it.

"Hph!" he chucked "Those damn zombies and their distrucktion."

Then he saw something fly out of the studio window and his eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ME V-BASS! Oh you're goina pay!"

To be continued…

* * *

Wow! That was a good chapter! lol Well I think we know who's the next new couple! I'll try to update sooner, but I've got so much homework! Dammit!

Please Rate!


	9. The Happy Folk Were Blind

I don't own the Teen Titans or the Gorillaz yoans

OK our last chapter had a lot of juicy stuff in it! LOL

Now, on with our story!

**

* * *

**

Feel Good Inc

Chapter 9: The Happy Folk Were Blind

The sun has now completely disappeared behind the dark clouds, and it has begun to rain.

Beastboy carried Robin's body over his shoulder as he and Noodle ran into the cemetery to meet with Cyborg and Raven.

Russel was already our there hiding behind one of the grave stones; though he was at least four times bigger than it.

Starfire flew in the air with 2-D hanging on to her arms, trying to keep a distance from the zombies.

"Where the hell did these things come from!" Cyborg said blasting his plasma cannon when one charged at him.

But just as soon as it had looked like the insanity had just begun, the sun shone out, destroying the gorilla zombies from the outside-in.

Murdoc had just come running over with a twelve-gage shotgun in his arms.

"ARG! Dammit!" he snarled

Muds then looked over to see his V-Bass lying in the mud on the hillside. He ran over to it to see that there actually wasn't a scratch on it! There was only a little dirt and all…

"Where did those things of the dead come from?" Starfire asked.

"Well, when we moved ear, we did n know dat it was haunted n' all. But oi guess we've been dealing with em' for so long dat we have gotten use to it." 2-D said looking down at his feet.

He was still pondering about what had actually happened back there. 2-D did sort of enjoy it, all though it was a bit unexpected. He felt confused about it in a way.

"_That was weird…" _he thought _"It felt alright but,_ _there is something wrong wit it." _

--------------------

They went back inside the studio to see what damage had been done. Luckily only a few doors had been broken down, along with a wall in the lobby.

The teens stood there confused, wondering where the hell the monsters had come from.

"Okay, so where exactly did those _things_ come from?" Raven spoke up to brake the awkward silence.

"I'll show you…" Murdoc said opening the door to the parking lot.

They walked past the Winnebago and 2-D's room to find a large hole in the wall.

"In here." He said waving his hand in a way to tell the others to follow him.

Everyone was all afraid to go inside except for Russel, 2-D and Noodle.

They all had the same thought on their minds _"Now way am I going in there, after what just happened!" _

All but for 2-D who was pondering about another topic…

"_Is even tinking bout it wrong? I'm not sure if I even do like the girl but- NO! She's almost_ _half me age! Oh what am I to do!" _

Noodle grabbed Beastboy's hand to bring him inside the hole in the wall. And since there was no scream, the others followed. Inside was an elevator going down at a steeply sloped angle. On top of it were spinning lights (like those ones on the police cars) which were the only lights illuminating the cast.

Muds walked onto it and took a hold of a switch. "Get on" he said

"Dude! No way am I going on an elevator that goes down to where those freaky, zombie, monster, thingies came from!" Beastboy said waving his arms in the air.

---Several Moments Later…

"No!" he cried as Rabin and Noodle dragged him by his feet into the elevator. Beastboy's nails tore through his gloves and left scappes in the concrete floor.

Murdoc pressed the botton once he was on board and they went down into the cold, black hole.

They reached the bottom and began walking towards a stairway with a sign above it reading _Level 0 _and with a spray paint over it saying _Hell Hole_.

At the bottom was a small room with a hole in the center of the dirt floor. On the wall in a red writing it said _Fire Coming Out of The Monkeys Head_. And it looked as though it had been written in… blood.

"What is this place?" Robin asked walking up to the hole with a light from a fire coming out of it.

"Don't get too close-" Muds tried a warn him. But it was too late.

A bone flew up from the hole hitting Robin right on the forehead.

"God Damn- Mother Fucking- Son of A- Arrg! #$#!" he cursed

"I tried to warn you…" Murdoc mocked him. "Those things down there don't like to be bothered. When you do they'll just annoy the crap out of ya."

Robin laid on the ground holding his head as Raven stepped over him to get over to the hole. She looked in to see what it was. Then another bone came flying out, but she caught it.

Raven just throws it back to the thing and by the sound of what it made, made it seen as though she had hit it in the head.

It growled at her… but she didn't retreat. Then Raven growled back at it. The creature made a whimpering sound (like the one a dog makes when it has its tail between its legs)

She walked back with a look of accomplishment on her face.

"Ooook... lets just head back up stairs." Noodle said wide eyed.

"Thank you!" Beastboy muttered as he was holding on to her leg in fear.

"You can get off me now BB…" She said.

To be continued….

* * *

Ok Ok, I know it was a short chapter but… yeah! LOL 

And sorry for the absence of updating,I've been sorta busy ;)


End file.
